The Next Generation
by Mmm.Bby
Summary: A story of William Taylor, Charlie Masen and Addison Renee Black. This is the sequel to Jacob's Story, featuring Jacob and Bella's children. Jacob/Bella Seth/OC Multiple POV Rated M for language and for Mature Content in later chapters. Now on hiatus!
1. Chapter 1

**The Next Generation**

**

* * *

  
**

A story of William Taylor, Charlie Masen and Addison Renee.

I do not own Twilight or any of Stephenie Meyer's characters; I only own my three characters.

[Multiple POV]

* * *

**Chapter One – First Phase**

**[POV Addison]**

I was completely ecstatic about the upcoming party for my sweet sixteen. Sure, it was Billy and Charlie's birthday too but they didn't want to be included in the sweet sixteen and instead mom and dad [mainly being Aunt Alice's idea] planned for them to have separate parties the weekend before mine. We all shared the same friends and got along great but the fact that mom, Aunt Alice and Aunt Rose wanted me to experience everything possible, they decided that a sweet sixteen party was exactly something I couldn't miss out on.

We had two weeks until my party and the boys' party was going to be this Saturday evening. I was excited because it gave Aunt Alice an excuse to take me and the twins, mom had twin girls when the three of us were five, we loved going shopping with her because whatever we wanted she gave it to us. Sure, we were extremely spoiled but we didn't care and we certainly didn't let it get to our heads, we never acted different than anyone else on the reservation and we didn't like to flaunt the fact that we did have more money than others around here.

When I called Aunt Alice to take me, Lillian and Mary shopping she sounded more excited than we were. She said she was planning on taking me to get a new wardrobe because I was completely growing out of my clothes now. Sure, my mom wasn't very tall but she wasn't nearly as tall as my dad; dad was around seven foot and mom was easily five foot nine. Charlie, Billy and I were definitely taking after our dad in the height department. I swear I have grown three inches in the past month.

After I hung up with Aunt Alice, I hurried around and got dressed and then told mom what I was up to today. She said it was fine and she went off to get Lillian and Mary ready; that was the thing I liked most about both my parents, they let me do what I wanted as long as I told them before hand. I headed to the kitchen and since it was a Sunday, no one was home except the girls today so I wasn't surprised that the house was so quiet.

I made my way to the refrigerator and started digging through the shelves looking for the makings of a sandwich; I found a package of honey-smoked ham and my favorite condiments. I had everything in my hands and I turned around to place everything on the counter when I slammed right into someone.

"Whoa," a pair of large hands gripped my arms and steadied me. "Sorry, Addie, I thought you heard me walk in."

I looked up to see Seth standing there with a slight smirk on his face.

I blushed slightly, "Yeah, no I didn't hear you come in."

He brushed the lose hair that was hanging down in my face behind my ear.

"I didn't mean to startle you Addie, here let me take those for you."

He took all my sandwich makings from my arms and placed them on the counter, then went over to the pantry and pulled out the loaf of wheat bread and a paper plate. He quickly made up my sandwich and I sat down at the counter on the stool across from him. He cut the sandwich at an angle right down the middle and slid the plate over to me.

"Thanks Seth," I said before I started to dig in.

"No problem Addie," he said smiling at me.

He stood there watching me eat my sandwich, which really wasn't anything weird; for as long as I could remember he always did stuff like this for me. Seth was my best friend and we did absolutely everything together. Truth be told, I had always had a slight crush on him but I never told anyone about it; knowing that I would have hell to pay especially from Uncle Emmett.

I finished up eating my sandwich and I noticed that Seth had placed a glass of ice water beside me before he left the room. I downed the water fast, almost too fast and it gave me a slight pain in my temple like when you eat ice cream too fast. I threw away my plate and put my empty glass into the sink, making my way into the living room where Seth was stretched out across the couch; his arms up behind his head and his shirt was raised slightly.

_Wow, his stomach is so toned, it is pretty sexy…_

I thought to myself as I caught the glimpse of his bare stomach. I shook my head to clear my thoughts; I cannot think of him like that, he is too old for me plus dad would kill me if he even knew I thought like that. I took a deep breath and went over and sat on the floor in front of Seth; leaning my head back on the cushion beside his head and smiled at him. He smiled back then I raised my head up to focus on the TV, he was watching a college basketball game; which I could definitely get into since I was a ball player myself.

Seth and I both cheered every time Washington State Cougars scored. After about a half an hour of watching the game, mom and the twins came down stairs. Since I had started watching the game I had moved from the floor up unto the couch beside Seth and we were setting closer than I had realized. Mom gave me a look then she glared at Seth; I looked up at Seth and he dropped his head and scooted away from me a few inches. I wonder what that is about, it's like she doesn't trust us to be that close. She composed a smile onto her beautiful face and watched over to us.

"Hello Seth, how are you sweetheart?" my mom asked.

"I am great Bells, how are you today?"

"Wonderful," she nodded, "Hate to break it to you guys but Alice is on her way. Sorry Seth, but we are going shopping for Addison's new clothes."

Seth dropped his head again, "Oh." He sounded like he was upset.

"But, I am sure Aunt Alice wouldn't mind if you tagged along Seth. Would she mom?" I looked at my mom, pleading with puppy eyes.

She sighed, "No, I am sure she wouldn't mind. But, we might have to take two cars because I am sure she is driving her porsche."

"Yeah, me and Seth could ride with Aunt Alice and you could take your mustang, you know how you like to drive your mustang to Seattle mom." I smiled at her.

She smiled back, "Of course, I haven't been able to drive to Seattle for awhile."

"You sure you don't mind me coming along?" Seth asked.

"Not at all, plus I need you to tell me what looks good." I giggled, jokingly.

"Yeah, cause my sense of style is so amazing." He chuckled.

Mom shot him another glare; I wonder what is with her today.

--

Aunt Alice showed up a few minutes later and I hopped into the tiny back seat of her car and Seth slid into the front, mom and the twins were going to follow us. Most of the drive was quiet and we just listened to Aunt Alice's extremely loud upbeat music; I didn't mind it so much but I normally listened to more sorts of rock music, Seth had gotten me into it a few years back. Finally Aunt Alice broke the silence when she asked what I had been up to all morning.

"Oh, I just got up called you, practically knocked myself out when I ran smack-dab into Seth then he made me a sandwich and we watched the college ball game until you showed up."

She looked over and smiled at Seth, raising one of her perfect eyebrows, "Well, that sounds like a good morning and what a nice thing of Seth to make you lunch."

I was slightly leaning in between the front seats and I noticed Seth turn away from me and look out the side window, it looked almost as if he was blushing.

"Yeah," I smiled, "he is such a perfect gentleman."

Alice giggled. "Yes, he can be sometimes I suppose."

We drove a little while longer then we came to stop in front of a clothing store. Alice and Seth got out of the car and Seth pulled the front seat up and helped me out just as mom and the twins pulled up behind us. We waited until they all got out of the car and we headed into the store.

Alice and mom went straight to the clothing racks that were my size, pulling off different things that they thought I would like. I noticed Alice was getting things that were dark shades of things while mom was getting more girlie colored things. I had to admit, Alice knew my style better than my mom did; I wasn't into the whole girlie/preppy look, I liked to make my style somewhat different then most of the girls around my school. I wore mainly dark denim jeans, slacks or the occasional basketball shorts along with polo shirts, sweaters and tank tops. What can I say, I liked to be comfortable; but I added a bit of rocker edginess to my style.

Lillian and Mary headed off to look through different racks of clothing and left me and Seth together at the entrance. I grabbed Seth's hand and drug him along with me as I looked through the different shelves of jeans. He knew my sizes so he was pulling out certain pairs that I assumed he thought I would like. Alice yelled for me and Seth to come over to the dressing rooms; we reached her and my mom to find two large piles of clothing on the chairs in front of the small dressing rooms.

"These are for you to try on Addie." She pointed to the largest pile. "And these are for you Seth." Pointing to the smaller one, "Now, both of you go try these things on."

We both sighed and picked up a few of the outfits and headed into our separate dressing rooms.

"And I want to see everything you try on!" she shouted as we stepped through our doors.

I quickly stripped out of my comfortable exercise pants and t-shirt and picked up the first outfit. It was a pair of black stretching slacks and a deep blue button down blouse. I slipped into the pants and they were a perfect fit; I unbuttoned the shirt and slid it on hurrying with the buttons. I stepped out of my dressing room and stepped in front of the triple mirror where mom and Aunt Alice were sitting.

"That looks great Addie, the blue looks absolutely lovely on you." My mom smiled at me.

"It is surprisingly comfortable too." I added.

Aunt Alice laughed, "Okay, we are getting that, now go try on the other stuff!"

I headed back for my dressing room and Seth was just now coming out with his first outfit on. Well, it wasn't a first outfit, only the pants Alice had picked out for him. He was in his undershirt and a pair of athletic pants that fit snuggly just below his hip bones. I caught myself staring at him again and I quickly took off into my room, hoping he didn't see my now rosy cheeks.

As I started to change out of this outfit into a new one, I heard my mom and Alice talking to Seth.

"Did you see how she looked at him, Bella." Alice whispered to my mom.

"Yeah, I think she is getting to that age now." Mom sighed. "Seth you are going to have to sit down and talk to her soon, you know."

"Yeah, I know Bells, but I don't want Jake to kill me. I know she is still young but the pull is getting stronger."

My mom sighed again, "I know what it was like, remember? But, we will talk to Jake about this later tonight."

"Alright Bells."

I heard Seth walking back to his dressing room now and I quickly stepped a few steps away from the door so he would see my feet hanging out the bottom; I had pressed myself close to the door to hear them. I wonder what they were talking about and what on earth did he mean by 'the pull'?

--

We had finished shopping and were headed back to our house now. Seth and Aunt Alice were quiet the entire way back and I couldn't stop thinking about the conversation they had in the clothing store. We arrived at home and my dad's car was in the drive way along with Grandpa Charlie's cruiser, Uncle Emmett jeep and Aunt Emily's van. Seth carried all of the bags into the house and put them on the side table in the entry way.

"We're home," Lillian and Mary called as they ran past me and Seth.

"Welcome home kids!" my dad shouted just as mom and Alice walked in behind us.

My dad stepped around the corner with a smile on his face but then it suddenly shifted to a twisted worried look.

"Hi, dad, how was fishing with the guys?" I asked, walking up and kissing his cheek.

He shook his head slightly, "Uh – it was fine, how was shopping? Hope Alice didn't torture you too much."

I giggled, "Not me, it was Seth that I was worried about. She made him try on a suit." I covered my mouth while I giggled even louder.

"Oh, ha-ha really funny Addie, it was funny to see you in all pink too."

I turned to glare at him and he was smiling a big goofy smile that I always loved. I don't know how anyone could stay mad at this guy, he was always so happy and fun to be around.

My dad laughed, "Addie in all pink, I would pay to see that."

"Oh really, how much exactly?" Alice said as she appeared in the front door, "I snapped a few pictures as she came out of the dressing room, want to see them Jake?"

I groaned, "You didn't?"

She smiled, "Okay, I didn't." she giggled and mouthed 'I will show you later' to my dad.

I sighed in defeat; there was no use to argue with Alice, because she always won.

I could smell something good coming from the kitchen, I smelt like fresh fish. I went into the kitchen to see Emily, Sue and Grandma Esme over the double stove frying fish. I went up behind each of them, giving them a hug then I swiped a piece of fish that was sitting on the counter under a paper towel. I went back and grabbed my bags from the side table and took them up to my room. As I passed Charlie and Billy's room I could hear them, Uncle Emmet, Uncle Jasper, and two other familiar laughs coming from the other side of their closed door. I set my bags in my closet and pulled on a hoodie before I left my room. I switched off my light in the closest and I walked out to see Leah lying on my bed; I was surprised to see her here.

"Um, hey Leah, how are you?" I managed to choke out.

"Hi Addison, sorry I am in your room, me and Embry are sort of fighting again." she sighed.

"Oh, I don't mind Leah, you know you are welcome to stay in here as long as you want."

"Thanks kiddo." She smiled. "So, are you ready for you birthday coming up? You're going to be a big sixteen, exciting isn't it?"

I nodded, "sure, I guess it is."

"Well, I know I was excited when I turned sixteen, got my license, I was allowed to date, it was a fun time."

"Well, I could date now if I really wanted to; only special thing for me is getting my license."

She started laughing.

"What is so funny?"

She shook her head and continued laughing. "Oh nothing, really."

I crossed my arms across my chest, "Oh, then why are you laughing like a freaking hyena?" I snapped.

"Chill Addie, I was only laughing at the fact that you say you could date if you wanted to. Like Jake would let anyone near is darling little girl." She laughed again.

"I don't think it is that funny and I am sure dad wouldn't mind if the guy was nice."

I didn't want to hear anymore from Leah, we never got along anyways so I don't understand why I even bothered with her. The guys were still laughing when I passed their room; I stopped and knocked on their door.

"Who is it?" Charlie called.

"It's just me, can I come in please?"

"The door is open sis." He called back.

I opened the door and all of the guys looked at me. Uncle Jasper and Uncle Emmett looked at me worried and I could feel a wave of calming come over me.

"Thanks Uncle Jazz," I smiled at him as I took a seat beside Emmett.

"No problem Addie, so why so upset anyways?" Jasper asked me, worried.

"Nothing, just Leah…"

Embry laughed, "She has that effect of people."

"Why does she have to be such a bitch to me? I never do anything to her." I huffed.

"Hey, watch the language Addie, Bells would lose it if she heard you talk like that." Emmett chuckled.

"Sorry Em, I am just so angry with her."

"Eh, don't let her get to you sis, Leah has always been a bitch." Quil laughed.

I sighed.

Emmett squeezed me into a tight hug, "Don't worry about her babe, here play this and beat the kill the shit out of the aliens for me."

I laughed and took the controller.

--

After dinner everyone had left except for Uncle Emmett and Seth, they were going to stay the night with us tonight. Mom and dad had whispered to each other all during dinner and Grandpa Billy and Grandpa Charlie had taken them outside to talk, Sue and Seth were having a talk as well. I hated that they were being so secretive around me, they had never been like this before so I didn't understand why they were doing this now.

Dad asked that Lillian and Mary go to bed because it was after ten and we all had school tomorrow. They groaned and complained but they went on upstairs. Mom asked that Charlie, Billy and I come into the kitchen because they needed to talk to us about something important. We got into the kitchen and Emmett and Seth were already at the table. I sat beside Emmett and the boys sat across the table from us. Mom and dad joined us soon after.

Mom's face was twisted with worry and dad was glaring at Seth. I couldn't take the silence anymore, I had to say something.

"Okay, so are you guys going to tell us what this is about or not?" I snapped.

"Watch your tone young lady." Dad said in a firm voice.

"I am sorry but the silence is killing me."

Mom sighed loudly, "She is going to find out soon anyways."

Dad nodded. "Addison, you know how we told you and the guys about the tribe legend?"

I nodded.

"Well, it turns out that some girls are affected by it as well, take Leah for example. She has been one of the few girls around here to be affected by it."

"Okay…"

"So, we have been watching you closely lately and I couldn't help how you have hit a bit of a growth spurt." My mom said.

"Wait… you don't mean…"

Dad nodded, "You are doing the same thing that Leah did but you are a bit younger than she was."

I sighed.

"So, you mean I am going to change soon? What about Billy and Charlie?" I threw my hands in the air.

"Calm down, they are getting to that stage as well." My dad sighed.

"So, I am going to turn into some freaky wolf soon? Great, just when I thought my life couldn't get any weirder!"

"I know honey; we are a very strange family. But, you can have a normal life." My mom said trying to reassure me.

"This is normal to you? You are married to a werewolf and the other half of our 'family' are a coven of vegetarian vampire! That doesn't sound very normal to me!" I shouted.

I felt Emmett cold hand grab my arm, "Please calm down Addie, it doesn't help you any if you get angry all the time."

I sighed, he was right being angry doesn't solve anything.

"Sorry…"

"No, sweetie, the angry is part of it. I promise that it will calm down though." My dad smiled halfheartedly.

"So, wait, I have a question."

"Yes?" my mom asked.

"Mom, you aren't technically a werewolf, so how come you don't age like a human should?"

She sighed, "I knew I would have to explain one day. Well, you're great grandpa, Grandma Renee's dad; isn't really her dad."

"So, what does that mean?" Billy asked.

"Embry's grandfather is also mine."

"Really? So, that means that you carry the werewolf gene as well?" Charlie asked.

She nodded.

"But, you cannot phase like dad?" Billy added.

"Nope, but after I became pregnant with you three the gene inside me surfaced. Carlisle was never sure why it took so long or why it didn't affect my mother; he thinks it may have a reason for my mate being another werewolf."

"Eww," the three of us groaned.

Emmett laughed.

I jabbed him in the ribs.

"But, we believe that it won't be long before you three phase for the first time. So, if any of you start feeling sick at anytime, come home. I don't care if it is in the middle of the school day, come straight home." My dad said.

We all nodded.

"Charlie, Billy you two should head to bed now. We need to speak to Addison alone." Mom said.

"Alright," Billy groaned.

They both kissed mom goodnight and hugged dad and headed up the stairs.

"So, what now?" I asked.

"Uh, Seth, I believe you need to say something to her." Mom said, she looked worried again.

Seth nodded and Emmett slid his chair back so I could see Seth without looking around him.

"So, Addie, you know how we feel so close?" he asked.

"Yeah, we are best friends though."

"Yeah I know we are, but, there is a reason we are so close."

I looked at my mom confused.

"Just listen to him Addie."

I nodded and turned back to Seth.

"Well, the whole time your mom was pregnant with you I was sort of drawn to her. Like I couldn't be away from her because I felt like I was missing a part of my life."

"Okay, so what you were crushing on my mom?"

They all laughed.

"No, no Addie, I was drawn to Bella because of you."

"So, what do you mean exactly?"

"You remember me telling you about imprinting and how your father imprinted on me, right?" mom asked me.

I suddenly realized where this was going. "You didn't…" I looked back at Seth.

His face was now full of guilty and he nodded slowly.

"But, how could you? I was just a baby! I still am a baby!"

"Actually you have grown into quite a beautiful young lady." My mom added.

I sighed, "So what does this mean? I will eventually marry my best friend and we will have freaky werewolf babies one day?"

"No, Addie, it is completely your choice. I would never force you into anything; I respect your happiness way too much to force you to be with me. Whatever you want is fine with me, I will be happy as long as you are." Seth said, reaching for my hand.

I pulled my hand back; I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I was destined to be with my best friend and my parents didn't see a problem with this. They were the victims of imprinting themselves, now I already had someone waiting for me to grow up; it really didn't seem fair for me to not really have a choice but it was worse for Seth because he has been waiting for sixteen years to get this off of his chest.

I sighed again.

"We can talk about this later dear, you need to go get some rest." My mom sighed.

"Fine, goodnight guys." I huffed, giving Emmett a kiss on the cheek then walking around the table kissing my mom and dad goodnight before heading upstairs to my room.

--

The next day I tried to forget about the conversation I had with my parents. I didn't want to think that about my best friend, sure I did look at him and wished that maybe one day but I didn't want it to be set in stone that he was my only option.

Mom drove all five of us to school and when we got out at school my friend Jenny was waiting for me. She was dancing in place when I walked up to her; she was on my basketball team for the school, we had bonded pretty well over the past three years. The week before she had helped me fill out all of the invites for my party as well as the ones for Billy and Charlie's party; she planned to help us hand them all out today.

"Hi Addie!" she sang as I walked up to her.

"Hey, Jen, so are you ready to hand these things out?" I asked with a giggle.

She nodded and I headed her half of the stack I had in my bag. Charlie and Billy were off handing out the ones for their party while Jenny and I worked on the ones for mine. Mom made me invite pretty much the whole school even the people that I didn't particularly like, she said it was better to be nice than to make enemies. We handed out most of the invitations before the first bell but we had to wait for the last few until lunch.

Charlie, Billy and I had the first three classes together. We all sat toward the back of the class, not like we didn't get enough attention from the teachers anyways; we were all of the basketball teams so everyone knew who we were. Plus, we had our mom and dad's smarts; pretty well getting straight A's in most of our classes.

By the time lunch came around I had met up with Jenny again and we quickly handed out the last of the invites. After that we went through the lunch line and got our lunch and headed to our seats with Lillian, Mary, Charlie and Billy. I sat there and ate in peace, I started to get a headache but I just thought it was from all the stress of exams coming up. I asked Jenny for a few Tylenol and it eased up the pain; Billy wasn't looking very good though. He had hardly touched his food and his natural dark skin seemed to be flushed.

"Are you okay Billy?" Jenny asked from across the table.

"Uh – yeah, fine. Just not feeling the best."

She reached over and put her hand to his forehead, "Whoa! You are burning up Billy, maybe you should go to the nurse."

"Yeah, maybe you are right; it feels like the room is spinning."

He got up from the table, leaving his tray and ran for the door.

"I think I will go check on him," I said getting up from the table, Charlie followed behind me.

**[POV Billy]**

After I ran out of the cafeteria, I felt like my head was going to explode. I rushed out the side door of the school and headed for the road. I heard Addison and Charlie calling after me but I didn't stop, I just kept walking. They soon caught up to me, throwing different questions of concern about. I ignored them and bolted for our house, it wasn't but a five minute run from here so it wouldn't be a problem. They had both stopped talking to me but kept up behind me, when we reached the house I burst through the front door and wondered around the house until I found my mom.

"Jake!" she shouted and a few moments later my dad was in the room.

"Outside, now." He ordered, ushering me and my mom out the back door and into the woods.

Addison and Charlie founded us outside but mom stopped them from getting close to me.

"God, my head is going to completely explode!" I shouted.

"Calm down Billy, you need to calm yourself." My dad kept repeating.

"What's happening?" I asked.

"It is going to happen soon, Bella stay back and keep the kids back."

My entire body was beginning to shake with tremors and I couldn't seem to open my eyes without everything starting to spin.

"Alright, I will be right back." My dad said.

I opened my eyes long enough to see he run into the woods behind were mom was holding back Addison and Charlie then he appeared again but, in his wolf form.

"Now, Billy, I know you are probably in a lot of pain right now but I need to you calm down." My mom said.

"How?!" I screeched.

"Alright, the angrier you get, the faster you are going to phase."

I tried to take some deep breathes but I couldn't, it was like everything that I hated was suddenly filling my mind. Then I had a burning pain rip through my skull like I was lit on fire, my entire body ached as I felt every bone stretch and morph. Then it stopped.

_Billy? _I heard dad call.

_What the hell? How are you talking to me? _

_Ha-ha, it's okay son. Don't worry, how do you feel? _- Dad

_Um, fine I guess. How am I supposed to feel? _

_Well, I everyone feels differently about this._ - Dad

_Billy? Jake?_

_Yes, Seth, it's us. _- Dad

_Well congratulations Billy, nice to see you are growing up._ Seth laughed.

_Um, thanks. So what do I do now exactly?_

_Why don't you go run, it was my favorite thing to do when I first phased. It is such a rush Billy; I know you'll love it._ – Seth

Took off running through the woods, followed by my dad and soon another wolf joined us; I assumed it was Seth. He was right, running felt so natural; it was like I was free and I didn't have a care in the world.

My dad laughed.

_What?_ I stopped.

_Nothing, just your thoughts are funny sometimes._

_You can read my thoughts?_

_Yeah, we can read each other's thoughts when we are in wolf form._

_Oh. So you can see everything?_

_Yes, and I am sure your mother would want to know what you have been doing with that Robertson's girl from Forks. I thought I taught you better than that._

_Uhhh._

Then I was hit with the memories of my dad and mom when they were younger. Scenes of mom sitting in dads old rabbit while he worked on a set of bikes, mom pretty much molesting my dad in her ancient truck and then my mom lying in a hospital bed with a huge swollen stomach.

_Dad, are all those real?_

_Yes, son, they are._

_Mom was a horn dog! Why should I get lectured for what I've been doing?_

My dad laughed. W_ell, things happen don't they son. I guess your thought will just be between us._

_Thanks. So, how do I phase back?_

_Just relax._

I calmed myself and tried to clear my head. Before I knew it I was standing there naked in the middle of the woods. My dad came out from behind a tree and threw a pair of sweats at me, Seth followed behind him.

"So, not too bad was it?" he asked me.

"The pain was excruciating."

"Yeah, but that is only the first time, it isn't so bad after that."

I sighed. "So, it is going to happen again?"

He nodded. "The more you can control your temper, the better off you are though. You don't need to be phasing in the middle of school when someone pissed you off."

"Great…"

"Don't worry, the rest of the week you are taking off."

"But, what about the game Thursday?"

"You are going to have to miss it; you don't need to risk the safety of the other players."

I nodded; just great my life was changing just because I had to be one of the sons of the Alpha, just my luck.

**[POV Charlie]**

Of course it had to be Billy to be the first one to phase. He was the first born and now he is the first to phase, I am sure dad is extremely proud of him. Mom made us go back into the house after dad and Billy took off into the woods. I went up to my room and turned on my stereo and lay across my bed. Mom said we didn't have to go back to school today and I was happy. After a few songs my eyes started to get heavy and I slowly drifted off to sleep.

"Charlie!" I was being shaken by my shoulders.

My eyes fluttered open and my dad was standing above me.

"Charlie! Wake up, it is dinner time!"

I grumbled something inappropriate under my voice and my dad glared at me.

"Alright, I am up; just don't shake me anymore please. My head is killing me."

He took a step back and looked are me warily. "You don't feel funny do you?"

"No, just a headache, why?"

"That is how is starts out." he sighed, "Come on, it is dinner time. Your mother is waiting for us."

We headed down stairs and into the kitchen. Everyone was already sitting at the table and dad took his seat at the opposite end of mom. I sat down beside Billy and knelt my head. Lillian said grace and then dad started passing around the dishes of food. I filled my plate up with the mashed potatoes, green beans and a piece of grilled chicken breast.

After we had all finished eating dad and Billy headed outside. It was like they were suddenly best friends and I was left alone. I went up to my room and turned my stereo back on and stripped down to my boxers and crawled under my covers.

I didn't hate my dad or my brother, I just felt like I was always left out or I was always the last one to be included into the loop. Even Lillian and Mary seemed to find things out before I did. I hate that, it was like none of them trusted me; I knew they all loved me but I just left so… alone. Maybe once I phase my parents will treat me like I actually belong in this family.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it.

**Okay, here is the deal. I want to get at least 10 reviews per chapther. I will not post the next chapter until I get the reviews either.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Next Generation**

**

* * *

  
**

A story of William Taylor, Charlie Masen and Addison Renee.

I do not own Twilight or any of Stephenie Meyer's characters; I only own my three characters.

[Multiple POV]

* * *

**Chapter Two – A Lesson of Imprinting**

**[POV Seth]**

The day after I told Addie about the imprint I just wanted to be alone. I felt terrible about the way she reacted, of course I would never force her to be with me; Jake and Bella knew that. I decided to take the day to myself and just run, let loose and enjoy a few hours of freedom. I had ran along First Beach and up around the Cullens house. Esme stopped me when I came up around the back of the house, saying that I couldn't run on an empty stomach. I couldn't resist Esme's cooking, for a person who didn't eat human food; she was an amazing cook.

I hung out with Emmett and Jasper for awhile after Esme had me help her attend to her plants that were scattered all over the house. Emmett was convinced that he could beat me in a game of Mario Cart Racing, so I took him up on the challenge. We spent hours playing until Rosalie came home from shopping and she needed to 'speak' with Emmett; the smile she had on her face gave away enough to creep me out so, I headed out to finish my run.

That was when I heard a panicked voice along with Jake's.

_Um, fine I guess. How am I supposed to feel? _

_Well, I everyone feels differently about this._ - Jake

_Billy? Jake? _

_Yes, Seth, it's us. _- Jake

_Well congratulations Billy, nice to see you are growing up._ I laughed.

_Um, thanks. So what do I do now exactly? _- Billy

_Why don't you go run, it was my favorite thing to do when I first phased. It is such a rush Billy; I know you'll love it._

I was now running to catch up to them. Jake was on the left side of Billy and I came up on his right. Billy started rambling on about something.

Jake laughed.

_What?_ Billy stopped in his tracks.

_Nothing, just your thoughts are funny sometimes. _- Jake

_You can read my thoughts? _- Billy

_Yeah, we can read each other's thoughts when we are in wolf form. _- Jake

_Oh. So you can see everything?_ - Billy

_Yes, and I am sure your mother would want to know what you have been doing with that Robertson's girl from Forks. I thought I taught you better than that. _- Jake

_Uhhh. _- Billy

Memories of Jake and Bella started running through my head. The good old days, how I miss them so.

_Dad, are all those real? _- Billy

_Yes, son, they are._ - Jake

_Mom was a horn dog! Why should I get lectured for what I've been doing? _- Billy

Jake laughed. W_ell, things happen don't they son. I guess your thought will just be between us._

_Thanks. So, how do I phase back? -_ Billy

_Just relax. _– Jake

I ran behind a large tree and phased back, pulling on my shorts and undershirt; Jake followed behind me quickly pulling on his pants. He walked out and threw an extra pair of sweats to Billy and I stepped out behind him.

"So, not too bad was it?" Jake asked.

"The pain was excruciating." Billy replied

"Yeah, but that is only the first time, it isn't so bad after that."

I nodded in agreement.

Billy let out a loud sigh. "So, it is going to happen again?"

Jake nodded. "The more you can control your temper, the better off you are though. You don't need to be phasing in the middle of school when someone pisses you off."

"Great…"

"Don't worry, the rest of the week you are taking off."

"But, what about the game Thursday?"

"You are going to have to miss it; you don't need to risk the safety of the other players."

Billy looked like he was upset; guess he had the same opinion about being a wolf as Jake did his first time.

--

Jake asked me to help out Billy whenever he needed it, I agreed of course; Billy was like my little brother. I had Billy come with me over to the Cullens house for the next few days, that way if his temper would get out of control Emmett and Jasper would be there to help out while Jake was at work. The first time that we got to the house, Billy was concerned about the strange smell; I told him it was nothing because after awhile you just get used to it. We played games and joked around, playing pranks on Rose and Alice. Emmett got threatened to be thrown in the closet for a night because he was planning to slip a drop of red head dye into Rose's shampoo and she overheard him plotting.

The third day that Billy was out of school, the weather was planned to be cloudy and have showers all day so it was safe for Emmett and Jasper to get out of the house. They thought that a trip to Port Angeles was just what Billy needed to help cheer him up. We were going to go see a new zombie flick that was just coming out. When we got to the theater, the attendant told us that we would have to wait until the next showing that was staring an about an hour.

"Can we get something to eat?" Billy asked.

"Ah, time to feed the human." Emmett laughed.

"I am not totally human…" Billy glared at him.

"Alright, alright, time to feed the werewolf. Happy?"

He nodded, "Yes."

"Alright, let's go to the diner you guys." I said, rolling my eyes at them.

**[POV Charlie]**

Mom took Addison, myself and the twins to school today. I was still a little bummed out because dad was spending all of his time with Billy now and Addison seemed to only want to lock herself in her room. We got to school and went straight to our first class, taking our seats in the back. Addison was complaining about not feeling well but she figured it was only a cold… headache, upset stomach, runny nose; the usual. I didn't say anything to her because she was very irritable as it was.

We sat through class and Addie had fallen asleep on her desk. Mr. Ross was coming straight at us so I jabbed her in the ribs and she rose up.

"Miss Black, are we having a problem staying awake?"

She rubbed her eyes, "Uh – no sir, sorry I guess I am just a little tired. Won't happen again."

"I hope not." He turned toward me, "And don't try to save your sister next time, don't need you getting yourself in trouble."

I nodded and he headed back up to his desk.

"You okay Addie?" I whispered.

She nodded, "Yeah, my headache is going away now, I am fine Charlie."

--

Lunch came around faster than I thought it could. I hurried through the line with Addie and Jenny and we went to our usual table. When we got to the table we were a little surprised by who was sitting there. Aunt Alice and Aunt Rosalie were sitting there smiling.

"Hey Addie, hi Charlie!"

"Hello Aunt Alice." We said almost synchronized.

She giggled. "Grandma Esme thought that you would like to have some home cooked food for lunch."

Alice pulled out a brown paper bag from under the table.

"Great, I have wanted to come over for dinner. What do we have?" I asked, taking a seat in between the two of them and pushing my lunch tray to the middle of the table.

Alice opened the bag and pulled out three medium sized plastic trays of food and handed one to Addie, Jenny and I. Addie opened hers up and inside was Grandma Esme's homemade beef and noodles; the smell was like an orgasm to my senses.

I pulled open mine and the same thing was there. I dug in, eating fast but not being a pig about it. It was the best thing I had tastes in a long time. I was finishing up when Alice pulled out another small tray and sat it in front of me; I opened it and inside was homemade cheesecake.

"Tell grandma I love her, she knows cheesecake is our favorite!" I smiled.

"I will," she giggled. "She had to make another one just so we could bring these for you guys. Billy and Seth got into the first one she made."

Addie groaned when Alice mentioned Seth's name.

I was still curious about what was going on between those two. They used to be inseparable but now, they hardly even speak to each other when they are around.

"Oh, Addie, you need to come over tonight. It is girl night at the house and I already okayed it with Jake and Bella, as long as I bring you to school tomorrow." Rosalie commanded.

"Alright, but only if Seth isn't there," She grumbled.

"Come on Addie, you are going to have to talk to the boy sometime anyways."

"What if I don't want to talk to him!?" Addie snapped.

"Addison Renee, did you just raise you voice to me?" Rosalie snarled.

Addie dropped her head fast; you don't snap at Aunt Rose and get away with it.

"Sorry Aunt Rose, I didn't mean to."

"It's okay babe, I know you have going through a lot right now."

"What are you going through and why haven't I heard about it?" Jenny chimed in.

"It is nothing Jen, just girl stuff." Alice whispered.

"Yeah, just PMS." I chuckled.

I knew I shouldn't have said that but I couldn't resist. Then two hands smacked the back of my head.

"HEY!" I growled.

Alice and Rosalie were laughing so hard I thought they were going to fall out of their chairs.

"Yeah, yeah, it is just so funny to smack Charlie. It is a riot." I grumbled.

"Oh lighten up Charlie; you had that coming to ya." Rosalie continued to laugh.

We finished lunch and kissed Alice and Rose bye before we headed to our next class. The next class we had was our favorite, gym. I hurried into the locker room and changed into my basketball shorts and an undershirt. When I came out of the locker room there was a line of guys from the basketball team staring me down. I had no idea what they were looking at but I didn't like it.

"What?"

"Are you going to tell us why Billy hasn't been around?" Jared said, the one standing in the middle of them.

"He is sick, I don't see why that is any of your business though." I snapped.

He scoffed, "It is my business when we have a game tomorrow and our captain hasn't been seen for three days."

"It has been two days and he can't help that he is sick."

"Actually, I seen him down at First last night, he didn't look very sick to me." one of the smaller guys said, Mark.

"Well, he is alright. And if you have a problem with him then why don't you go talk to him about it and leave me the fuck alone." I growled.

Jared took a step back. "Back off dude, you really don't want to start anything with us." He laughed.

Addie stepped in front of me, "Why don't you dumbasses go play somewhere else."

"Oh, looks like little sister has to come save poor Charlie. Isn't that cute." Jared laughed.

"I will rip your throat out you arrogant piece of shit…" a low growl was coming from her throat now.

I grabbed her hand, "Calm yourself Addie." I whispered.

She relaxed her hands from the tight fists she was forming and took a deep slow breath.

"Why don't you guys just leave us alone, okay? If you really do have a problem with Billy, go talk to him after school." I said, pushing Addie out of the gym.

Her whole body was trembling and she couldn't seem to calm herself, he breathing was becoming more labored.

"We have to get you home now Addie," I said pulling her down the hall.

"Okay, please my head is killing me." she whimpered.

I didn't stop at the front office I just pulled out Addie's phone from her pocket and dialed mom's number. I explained to her what was going on and she said to meet her at the house while she picks up dad from Grandpa Billy's house. I had to pretty well drag Addie the whole way to the house; when we got there Dad, mom, Embry and Sam were standing in the driveway.

"Behind the house kids." Mom said, pointing to the side yard.

I pulled Addie along behind me until we were completely behind the house then Embry pulled me back so I was standing behind my mom and Sam.

Addison's body was trembling worse than Billy's was the day he phased. She was having trouble even responding to what dad and Embry were saying to her; nodding to certain questions she was asked. She clenched her fists at her sides and it happened so fast that I missed it when I blinked but the next thing I knew there was a small sliver wolf in the place where my sister was once standing; surround by tiny shreds of what was her clothes.

Without hesitating she darted off into the woods, dad and Embry flanking her.

**[POV Addison]**

_I cannot believe this is happening to me!_ I screeched to myself.

_Addie, please come back. You shouldn't run away from us. _

_Dad!?_

_Yes sweetheart, I am here._

_Wait, what is going on, how are you doing that?!_

_You sound just like Billy did. When you are in wolf form you can hear each other's thoughts._

_So, no privacy as a wolf? Great. First I don't have privacy because of my sisters now my own dad can get into my head. URGH!_

_Ha-ha!_

_Shut up Embry! _ I growled.

_Touching… _

I heard a deep growl come from my dad's chest.

_Sorry Addie, I shouldn't tease._

_It is okay Embry. So, what exactly am I suppose to be doing?_

_We can go for a run if you'd like, not much to do but stretch your legs._

_Alright, lead the way daddy._

My dad took off in front of me and I followed him. I wasn't sure where we were going but I didn't like the way the cold ground felt beneath my feet. I took in the smell of the forest, it smelt just like dad; he was perfect for this. Then I got a smell of something that was sweet, almost sweet enough to make a person sick but it wasn't too bad.

_That is the smell of the Cullens sweetheart. Since you have grown up around them their scent shouldn't bother you much._

_Oh, do all vampires smell like that?_

_Others are a lot stronger, you are familiar with theirs so you will be able to tell when you come upon one you don't know. I hope you never meet one you don't know._

_Me either…_

_Oh my god, who the hell is thinking of Leah naked? I think I am going to puke now… _I felt myself choke back vomit.

_Embry! _My dad growled.

_Sorry Jake, I didn't mean to…_

_Oh, that is disgusting. _I cringed.

_Sorry Addie..._

_Embry, Damnit what did I tell you about those thoughts. _

_I didn't mean to Jake, honest._

_Just go! _Dad roared.

I stopped and shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts - that had to be the most disturbing thing I have ever seen.

My dad barked a loud laugh.

_It is not funny dad that was so nasty. I really don't like looking at women naked._

_I know sweetheart, I am sorry, it is just funny how you reacted almost the same way I did the first time that happened to me._

_You had that happen to you before?_

_Yeah, it was Embry too. Right after me and your mom got together. I was your age too._ He laughed again.

_I don't find it funny in the least._

_Sorry, Addie._

_It's okay dad. So, how come I haven't seen your thoughts?_

_I can hide mine well, I had to learn to do it around someone a long time ago._

_Who?_

_Uh, someone that your mom used to be friends with; he could read minds._

_A vampire?_

_Yes._

_A Cullen?_

_He was a Cullen but…_

_But what?_

_Nothing sweetheart, we should be getting back to the house soon._

_Uh, okay dad._

We ran back toward our house, I was running as fast as I could move my little legs. I pasted up my dad and giggled as I lead the way back. I came to a stop at the small clearing where they had lead me, on a lawn chair there was a pair of my shorts and one of my dad's undershirts. Dad stepped into the woods past the clears.

"Addie, just calm yourself, it will help you phase back. When you get dressed, come into the house please." He called from the trees.

I stood there for a minute, trying to relax my body and focus on phasing back. A shiver went through my body and I was now standing on two legs again.

"Thank god," I breathed, looking down to see that I was in fact human again.

I pulled on my shorts and the shirts. The shorts barely fit me; I think I have grown since last weekend. I sighed I headed for the house.

When I reached the backdoor I could hear multiple voices inside. I took a deep breath and opened the door. I looked up to see my mom and dad sitting at the table with everyone, then my gaze met Seth's. Suddenly everything seemed to stop, it was like the world had stopped spinning and I was in my own little universe and Seth was the center of it. It took a moment and then I was able to look away. That was weird.

"Did you feel that?" Sam whispered to my dad.

Dad chuckled, "Yeah, I believe I did."

I looked back to where Seth was sitting; he was still staring at me.

Emmett waved his hand in front of Seth's face. "Hello! Earth to Seth!"

Seth shook his head slightly, his long shaggy black hair waved across his cheeks.

_Damnit! Stop that, I DON'T like Seth like that! Get out of my head!_ I yelled to myself.

"What? Sorry, I was uh… daydreaming I guess." Seth seemed to stumble over his words.

"Daydreaming of what exactly……" my dad growled.

"Nothing Jake, nothing." He dropped his head so he was no longer looking in my direction.

Mom came to my side and wrapped her arm around mine.

"Come on sweetie, you should probably put on some normal clothes… we have horny men staring." She shot a glare in the direction of Quil and Paul.

I hadn't even noticed them staring until mom had mentioned it.

My pale cheeks flushed and I hate myself for a moment to have my mother's pale skin.

Mom walked with me up to my room and I sat on the bed while she dug through my closet to find me something to wear. I was examining myself in the vanity mirror, now I know why mom was having me change; the undershirt of dad's that I was wearing was extremely thin and my light rosy nipples were showing through perfectly. I blushed at this sight. _Great all the guys got a sneak peak. _She came back to my side a few minutes later and handed me a pair of long basketball shorts, a bra, a pair of panties and a t-shirt.

"Thanks mom," I said as I pulled my shirt over my head and slipping on the white sports bra.

"Not a problem sweetie, I just didn't want those guys thinking impure things about my daughter." She let a low growl slip out.

I laughed, "And I am embarrassed that they got to see me like that."

"Oh, honey don't worry. If you caught any of their thoughts wandering toward you, I give you permission to tear them apart." She laughed.

I smiled as I pulled on my basketball shorts over my skimpy panties.

"So, what was with the sudden silence between you and Seth?" she smiled and nudged my arm.

"Uh – nothing mom, I just didn't realize he was here. I didn't exactly want to talk to him today."

"Oh," she sighed. "Honey, you know I would never let you be forced into anything, so if you decide you want to be with Seth later on you have mined and your fathers blessing."

"I don't think that will be happening mom, Seth is my best friend. I couldn't possibly think of him more than that could I?"

She rubbed my knee, "You know, you sound a lot like I used to."

"How so?"

"I used to say your father was only my best friend. When I was with… Edward, I was convinced that Jake would only be my good friend then I thought I had lost him altogether after I picked Edward over him."

"You picked someone other than dad?" so that is why dad didn't say anymore earlier.

"I did at first. Then Edward left me, he confessed that he never wanted me and he left me alone in the woods behind Grandpa Charlie's house. Sam found me hours later and I was a mess for months. Until I decided to come visit you father. We were inseparable after that." She smiled.

"Was dad you imprintee?" I asked.

She nodded, "Yes, but I did have a choice. Jake thought I had left him when Edward showed up at my house one night. He saw Edward kissing me and thought that I had left him."

"Why were you kissing that Edward guy?"

"Honey, there are some things about vampires that humans cannot resist. Their scent is one of them and their kisses, just wow. Edward tried to kidnap me that day but thankfully for your Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper, he didn't get to."

"So, what happened to Edward?"

Mom pursed her lips and I could see tears whelling up in her eyes. "Oh, mom I am sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. You don't have to talk about it if you are uncomfortable."

She wiped her eyes and shook her head, "I am fine," she cleared her throat. "Grandma Esme, Alice and Rosalie brought me to the treaty line of La Push to ask permission to cross over."

"Treaty line… and why would they need permission to cross onto La Push?"

"Well, it happened before any of our times but your great grandfather made a treaty with the Cullens for that to stay off our land. Your father knows the story better than I do, you will have to ask him about it."

I nodded.

"Anyways, when Sam gave Esme the okay to cross over, Edward attack Alice and in fear of her being harmed he ordered the pack to attack."

"The pack? You mean dad and his crazy friends?"

She chuckled, "Yes, all the goofballs. They saved my life that day and I had to save myself by explaining to your father that it really wasn't my doing for Edward's behavior toward me."

"So, obviously dad took you back."

"Yes, and then I moved in with him and Grandpa Billy short after that."

"Weren't you two a little younger to do that, especially dad?"

"Your dad was sixteen, almost seventeen, at the time and I was getting ready to turn nineteen. Sure we were young but, we loved each other and our dad's understood. Of course, they made some rules for us to follow since Jake was still in school."

"So, you guys were in your teens… living together… and grandpa didn't care? Either one of them?" I couldn't believe it.

"Of course they cared; remember I said they made rules for us."

"What type of rules?"

"No physical relationship until they thought we were old enough."

"Oh… Eww!"

Mom laughed, "Sweetie, sex isn't gross, and it is actually a beautiful thing. How do you think you got here?"

"I try not to think of the making process."

Then I got to thinking, the three of us were getting ready to turn sixteen and mom was supposed to be thirty five. That means….

"Mom, you didn't…"

She nodded.

"But, you guys were so young! And you guys said that dad was a year older than you!"

"I know, but we had to keep up on appearance for certain people. How would it look for a nineteen year old to be pregnant by a sixteen year old, not good at all."

I sighed, "I guess you are right. But, you both still look so young. I have seen pictures of you and dad when you were younger, you haven't changed at all."

"Yes, since I do have some Quileute in me, I do share the same genes and having another Quileute as my mate has brought it out in me. I haven't aged since before I was pregnant with you three."

"So, does that mean you won't ever age?"

She shrugged, "I have no idea, but as of now, no I don't think I will be anytime soon."

"Good, cause I want you around forever mom." I threw my arms around her neck.

She patted my back, "I want you around forever too baby doll."

**[POV Seth]**

When Addison walked in the door and she met my gaze it was like I was imprinting all over again; but knowing that she had imprinted on me, made my day.

"Did you feel that?" Sam whispered to my dad.

Jake chuckled, "Yeah, I believe I did."

I never looked away from Addie though, she was my world.

Emmett waved his hand in front of my face. "Hello! Earth to Seth!"

I shook my head a little to clear my thoughts.

"What? Sorry, I was uh… daydreaming I guess." I was barely able to spit out.

"Daydreaming of what exactly……" Jake let out a deep grow.

"Nothing Jake, nothing." I dropped my head to stare at my hands.

"Come on sweetie, you should probably put on some normal clothes… we have horny men staring." Bella snapped; she was shooting a glare in the direction of Quil and Paul.

I looked over to see them both staring at Addie, their jaws slightly dropped. Then I looked back to Addie and realized what they were staring at. Her shirt was almost fully see-through and you could see her erect nipples shining though, her shorts were barely covering her butt and her long legs looked so…

Snap out of it Seth! Jake would kill you if he heard you thinking that of her precious daughter.

Bella led Addison up the stairs and I couldn't help but follow her long legs as she walked up the stairs.

Jake cleared his throat and brought me back to reality.

"So, Seth, how does it feel to imprint on the same person twice?" Quil smirked.

"I don't know what you are talking about." I folded my arms across my chest.

"Don't play dumb Seth, we all felt it." Sam snorted.

"Okay, fine… it felt the same way as it did sixteen years ago." I lied. It felt great now, the pull was stronger than ever and I was getting anxious just being this short distance away from her.

Jake put him fist on the table in front of me, "Now, I want to tell you something right now Seth. Addison is my daughter and if she decided to follow through with the imprinting you have to promise me you won't touch her until she turns eighteen. Got it?"

I nodded.

"Because, I know you still look the same and act the same as you did when you were sixteen doesn't mean you can get away with it. And if I find out that you hurt her in anyway, physical or emotional, I will gladly tear you apart."

"I know Jake; you know I would never hurt her."

"Sure, sure."

"If you hurt my niece, I will help Jake tear you apart." Emmett added.

"Same goes for me," Embry chimed in.

Great, my family is going to kill me if I mess this up.

--

After the guys stopped threatening me and Emily started making dinner, Bella and Addie came back downstairs. Addie was looking even more beautiful now than she did before she went up there. She was wearing a black baby-tee that hit her above her navel and a pair of loose fitting basketball shorts. I couldn't help but to drool over her. Then I realized she had seen me; shooting daggers in my direction, then she smiled when her mom looked away.

Maybe this won't be so hard to get her to love me back.

Addie was now walking toward me and sat in the empty chair beside me; she didn't say anything she just put her hand on my knee and squeezed it lightly.

"Hey Addie," I smiled at her.

"Hello Seth," she paused. "I wanted to say that I am sorry for the way I popped off the other night, I shouldn't have acted that way. I really hope you can forgive me."

She dropped her head.

"Oh Addie," I pulled her chin up with my finger, "I could never be mad at you, if anything I was mad at myself."

"You're silly Seth, I scream at you and you get mad at yourself." She giggled.

"Yeah, silly me." I chuckled weakly.

She leaned closer to me and I eyed her curiously. Then she pressed her lips to my cheek and got up from the chair, stepping into the living room.

I felt myself blush. I couldn't believe she kissed me.

--

Emily and Bella finished dinner and had us all gather into the dining room.

I sat in between Emmett and Jasper, normally I would feel fine but tonight; I was a little scared. I ate in peace and Emmett kept eyeing me the entire time. Every time I would even glance in Addie's direction he was nudge my arm. It was getting a little annoying to be honest. I quickly finished my diner and excused myself to get away from the torture.

When I went up to my room I noticed a note on my bed. Across the front of the envelope it read _Seth_ in perfect script.

I opened it up and started to read it.

_Seth,_

_I figure that you probably felt the same thing I did earlier tonight. I just wanted to let you know that I will wait for you. Sure, I am young now but in a few years I think I will be ready to actually except the fact that I do love you and that one day I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Please, do not let my dad find this note, I wish for you to keep all of your limbs. _

_Addison Renee Black_

I didn't know what to say about the letter. I was thrilled to know that she truly did feel the same for me but, she is young and she could change her mind. But I am more than willing to wait and let things unfold in time.

* * *

**So I gave in and posted the second chapter. I am starting on Chapter Three now. Please leave me review, tell me something you would like to see happen in the story or something you want changed. **

**I want at least 5 posts before I post another chapter though!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Next Generation**

**

* * *

  
**

A story of William Taylor, Charlie Masen and Addison Renee.

I do not own Twilight or any of Stephenie Meyer's characters; I only own my three characters.

[Multiple POV]

* * *

**Chapter Three – Pushed Away**

**[POV Bella]**

Four months after Charlie, Billy and Addison's birthday.

--

I was so happy to have all of the birthday parties over with. We had to deal with a fight before hand when some of the boys on the basketball team tried to start trouble with Billy; I felt bad to have his sister drag him out of his own party. Other than that little inconvenience I would say the kids mad out like royalty. Carlisle and Esme had purchased all three of them new cars; it was Emmett that put the idea in their heads. After Addison's party last Sunday Alice 'kidnapped' the three of them and drove them to the Cullens home. When she opened the garage door there sat the three new shiny mustangs. Billy got a black one, Charlie and deep midnight blue, and Addison a blood red one. I must say, I was jealous of Addison's.

Charlie had finally phased the day after Addie did, we were proud of him for the way he handled it; it took almost an hour to actually get him to phase because he refused to let himself become angry. Then once he phased I didn't think we were going to get him back into human form, all he wanted to do was go run; just like his father.

Seth had moved back in with his mom and Leah and Embry, he felt it would be uncomfortable to be around Addie after he confessed his love to her. We didn't say anything to him about it, it was his choice of course and we welcomed him to come back anytime he wished. He has been visiting almost every day but not to see Addie but to hang out with Jacob; it was like the old days again when he would cling to Jake's every word. I know that Jake had talked to him about Addie but Seth assured us that he wasn't going to think of her in any of way as a friend until she was at least eighteen.

I was on my way to pick up the kids from school, while I was driving a caught a glimpse of something silver to my left. I slowed the car and noticed it was a rather small silver wolf.

_She wouldn't…_ I growled to myself.

I got to the school and Billy, Charlie, Lillian and Mary were standing there waiting for me.

"Where is Addison?" I all but growled.

"Um, she should be here in a minute." Billy sputtered.

I closed my eyes and rubbed my hand across my forehead. "Where did she go?"

"She took off around lunch time, something about she needed to do something." Charlie confessed.

I sighed loudly and waited for Addison to show up.

A few moments later, I spotted Addison walking around the side of the school with a huge smile on her face. When she noticed I was staring her down she dropped her head and sprinted to the car.

"Where the hell have you been young lady?" I demanded.

"Sorry mom, I had to go help…. Uncle Jasper." Addison stumbled over her words.

"Really, Jasper, what was so important that you had to leave school for?"

"Can we please talk about this later mom?" she begged.

"Fine," I toward to face forward and started the car.

**[POV Charlie]**

I felt bad that I had gotten Addie in trouble because Leah wanted to talk to me, but I had a test in my algebra class that I couldn't miss so Addie said she would go talk to her for me. I guess I would have to talk to mom and dad soon; they were bound to find out at some point.

Mom had drug Addie upstairs as soon as we got home. I hurried and called Uncle Jasper to let him in on the fact that Addie was using him as an alibi, he went along with it without questions; thank god. I sat on the couch with Seth and waited. He patted my back and assured me that everything was going to be okay, but I still worried. We sat there in silence and watched some type of law show on TV. After an hour and a lot of yelling coming from upstairs, mom and Addie came back down the stairs; I gave Addie an apologizing look and she nodded as she headed for the back door.

"Charlie, call your father and tell him to go find your sister." Mom called from the kitchen.

"Bella, just let her got run her anger out, she will be fine." Seth shouted back to mom.

"Seth, you are not involved in this…" mom growled.

"Sorry Bells, but you know I am right."

Mom was standing in the kitchen door way now, "Yeah, I guess you are." She sighed, "Will you come help me with dinner Seth - the pack will be over soon."

"Sure Bells," Seth patted my back again and smiled at me, getting up off the couch and headed to the kitchen.

I got up and went to my room, I needed to think; most importantly I needed to go talk to Leah. I paced my room a few hundred times then gave in, opening my bedroom window; jumping out phasing in mid air then running before I hit the ground.

**[POV Addison]**

I felt someone phase.

_Hello?_

_Hey Addie, I am so sorry you had to take the fall like that._

_It is okay Charlie, don't worry about it. I didn't spill the beans either, so you are still safe._

_No, Addie I am not safe. And how can you tell me not to worry!? I imprinted on one of my best friends girls, how the hell is this going to work! I don't even like Leah, for all I care she could burn in hell and it wouldn't phase me a bit._

I sighed. I guess I should tell him…

_Charlie, I imprinted on Seth…_

_SETH!? WHAT!? Why didn't you tell me?_

_Because, I don't know if I want to be with him or not… he is my best friend besides you and Billy; it would just be so weird to be around him again if I would mess up or something._

_I guess you are right, that would be weird._

_So, where are you heading anyways?_

_I am going to go see Leah, I have to talk to her about this; I need to explain my feelings to her._

_Good luck Charlie._

And he was gone.

I reached the driftwood log that was at the far end of First beach. I stepped in the woods and phased back, pulling my shirt on and pulling up my pants. When I stepped back out onto the beach I jumped back.

"Hey Addie."

"Seth, what are you doing here?"

"Your mom was worried about you."

"Why does she care, it was none of her business what I was doing today."

"Why doesn't Charlie just tell my parents the truth, I know Jake and Bella won't like it but would can he do about it?"

"What about Embry? Isn't Leah bound to him from his imprint?"

"Addie come here," he patted the spot beside him and I didn't think twice about it, I sat down beside him. "Embry didn't tell anyone but he broke the imprint a few months back. She got to the point that she was going out at night and not coming home until the next morning."

"She was cheating on Embry?"

He nodded.

I let a growl slip from my chest.

"Addie, it is not your place to get in the middle of their business."

I sighed loudly, "You are right but, Embry is family."

"I know sweetie," he said, pulling me into his chest caressing my cheek and hair. "But, I wish you wouldn't let your temper get the best of you every time you hear something you don't like."

"I am sorry, I have trying to control myself, honest. But, it is just hard..." I said hiding my face into his shoulder as a sob broke from my chest.

"Shh, it is okay sweetie," he cooed in my ear still caressing my hair.

"I … don't … mean … to … cry …" I said between sobs.

"It is okay Addie, you have your mother's temper." I felt his chest rumble as he laughed.

I inhaled deeply, taking in his scent; it was so calming. I loved the way Seth smelt, the mixture of woodsy pine and a fresh summer shower; so fresh and clean. I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him closer to me, without realizing where my hands fell.

"Um, Addie, do you mind moving your hands please?" Seth stiffened up and his breathing was starting to come faster.

I felt where my hand was and it brush across the belt loops of his jeans. Oh CRAP! I pulled away from Seth and turned away.

"I am sorry about that, I didn't mean to, I didn't even noticed. Sorry…" I had my face buried in my hands trying to hide my flushed rosy face.

I felt his hand touch my back, "Addie, it's not that I minded; I am just trying to control myself."

Turned to look at him, "Control yourself? What do you mean?"

He sighed, "Addie, I have a hard time controlling my feelings around you. I do love you and it is just hard that I cannot show you how much a truly do."

He wants to show me he loves me? Could he really love me as much as I hoped he did? I could never admit my true feelings though, I would hate to destroy the friendship we have.

"You really love me?" I asked sheepishly.

"Yeah, I really do. You have no idea how much I truly do Addie and now that you have grown into such a beautiful young women my feelings have only become stronger." He said, brushing my hair away from my face.

"I do love you too Seth but, I am afraid that I will mess up what we already have…" I confessed.

"How could you mess up? All I ask is that you be yourself and for you to be happy."

I crawled back onto his lap and he pulled me closer, I looked up into his beautiful ebony eyes. "So for you to be happy all I have to do is be happy myself?"

He nodded.

I thought about it for a moment, "So, what if I say that I am happy right here?" I said, squeezing my arms tightly around his waist.

**[POV Jacob]**

I got home a little later than usual tonight, hoping Bells wouldn't be too upset with me. I walked in the house and I could smell a mouthwatering aroma coming from the kitchen. I walked past to living room and no one was there, weird. I stepped up to the door way of the kitchen and I caught a glimpse of Bella, she was leaning against the counter with her sweatshirt pulled up; rubbing her slightly swollen stomach. I gasped at the sight and her head shot up in my direction.

"Bells?" I asked walking toward her, examining her familiar bump.

She just looked up at me and smiled nodding.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah Jake, I was planning on telling you but everything has been so crazy lately I just never got the chance." She smiled weakly.

"How long Bells?"

"Only two months late," she smiled.

"Have you gone to see Carlisle?"

She shook her head, "Not yet, but I made an appointment with him for tomorrow, could you take off work?"

I grabbed her up in a hug, "Of course I can, I can't believe that you are pregnant, again!"

She chuckled weakly, "Me either, I certainly wasn't ready for this."

I kissed her lips lightly and she pulled me in deeper, pushing her tongue to my lips; I didn't hesitate to allow her access. As our tongues dances together our breathing grew heavy until there was a chorus of 'Eww' coming from behind us.

I pulled back but didn't remove my lips from hers, I just laughed against her mouth. I turned to see Seth, Addie, Charlie and Billy standing there.

"Should we tell them Bells?"

She nodded and pulled me to her side; I wrapped my arm around her waist and rested my other hand on her stomach.

"Kids, we have some news." Bella announced.

"What is it Bells?" Seth sounding a little over excited.

Bella rubbed her hand over mine that was resting on her stomach. "I am pregnant." She smiled.

"Yay!" Addie squealed, running over and hugging her mother. "I can't believe I get to be a big sister all over again."

_Hmm._ I thought to myself. _Addie seems to be a little too happy, last I heard from Bella was that she ran off in a fit because she was caught skipping class. Wonder what could have cheered her up so quickly. _I looked at Seth and he had the same overly happy look on his face as Addie did, I knew it wasn't because of Bella's announcement cause they had it plastered on their faces when I turned around.

I eyed Seth and he eased up his smile. _Surely he wouldn't have done anything, would he have?_

Addie rubbed Bella's stomach and then headed out of the kitchen, dragging Seth with her. Okay, I think it is time I have a talk with that boy.

**[POV Charlie]**

I was excited about my mom's news, being a big brother again is going to be fun. I followed Addie and Seth back to the couch in the living room and sat down.

"So, how did it go?" Addie whispered.

"Very… awkward." I replied.

She looked at me confused, "What do you mean awkward? What happened?"

I sighed, "I told her how I felt about the whole imprinting thing, she was actually I little upset about it."

"Upset? What, did she think you were just going to fall in love with her and never think twice?"

I nodded, "She was hurt that I told her I have no feelings for her at all. I only have that stupid pulling attraction to her because of the damn imprint."

"Hey, watch your mouth young man!" my mom shouted at me.

I hadn't noticed she was standing in the doorway. She was eyeing me now, liking like she wanted to cry.

"What?" I asked.

"You imprinted and didn't even tell me?" she whispered.

I took a deep breath, great now I have to tell mom about Leah.

"Yes mom, but I promise I will not act on this imprint."

She looked shocked. "And why not? Imprinting means that you are connected to a person that will be the best for the future tribe leaders."

"Because," I snapped, "I hate Leah with every bit of my soul. She is a rude heartless bitch that is why."

"Charlie," she gasped, "Leah? How could you do that, she is Embry's imprintee."

"Actually Bells, she isn't anymore." Seth cut in.

"What happened?" she whispered, looking into the kitchen.

"I will explain it later Bella, but I can't say I don't blame Charlie, my sister is a complete bitch." Seth chuckled.

Mom sighed, "We will talk about this later Charlie." She turned toward the kitchen. "You three go get cleaned up for dinner, the pack will be here shortly."

**[POV Leah]**

I was so confused, Charlie did in fact imprint on me but he practically told me he hated me. I had no idea what to do about this. I was broken and hurt again, first Sam leaves me for my cousin then Embry leaves me and now Charlie hates me before even letting us try it out.

_What the hell am I going to do?_

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket; I quickly pulled it out to see 'Jake' flash across the screen.

"Hello?"

"Hey Leah, you are coming over for dinner tonight right?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"You sound upset, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Just guy trouble." I sighed.

"Would Charlie have anything to do with it?"

"Yeah, I don't understand why he is fighting the imprint…"

She sighed, "When you come over, talk to him about it; tell him your true feelings."

"I guess I could do that."

"Good, now get over here before the guys eat all the food." She laughed.

"I am on my way." I flipped the phone shut and headed out the front door.

--

When I got to Bella and Jake's house, everyone was sitting in the living room around the TV. I spotted Charlie; he was sitting in the middle of everyone, leaning up against Bella's legs. I motioned for him to come to me but he shook his head no. I dropped my head and walked into the kitchen; Sue and Esme were both hovering over two large pans on the stove.

"Hello mom – Hi Esme."

They both turned toward me and smiled.

"Hi dear, how are you tonight?" Sue asked.

I shrugged my shoulders.

Esme came to my side and hugged me; I still wasn't very used to being around the leeches even though they treated me like family.

"I guess…" I sighed.

"Want to talk about it?" Esme asked looking at me worried.

"I am fine, thank you though."

She nodded and brushed my hair away from my face before returning to the stove.

I headed out the back door and sat down on the bottom step of the porch; burring my face in my hands. I was so lost; my entire life had been nothing but a big screwed up mess. After I lost Sam I thought I would never love anyone ever again then Embry came along. I did love him and I still do but, I messed it up by going out and betraying him; I will never forgive myself for that mistake. Now, Charlie is bound to be with me but he doesn't even want me; I guess I was meant t be alone forever.

**[POV Charlie]**

After Leah went into the kitchen mom nudged my shoulder. I turned to look at her and she mouthed, 'Go'; so I went through the kitchen and she wasn't there. Esme said that she stepped outside; I opened the door and there sat Leah with her face in her hands sitting on the steps. I walked down the steps slowly and sat down beside her.

"Leah, can we talk?" I whispered in her ear.

"What is there to talk about Charlie? You don't want me and Embry hates me now, I don't deserve anyone's sympathy." She murmured into her hands.

I started to put my arm around her but hesitated and sighed, dropping my arm to my side.

"Leah, I am sorry I don't feel about you the way that I _should_ but, I just cannot see us being together. I hope you understand."

She raised her head from her hands and sniffled. Great, she was crying because I am such a jerk.

I sighed, "Leah, I want to know how you really feel about me."

She looked at me confused. "Charlie, I believe that in time I really honestly could love you. But, I have been hurt so much lately that I don't know if I could trust my own feelings right now."

I nodded, "Alright."

"How about friends?" she asked holding her hand out.

I shook it, "Deal."

She smiled and half hugged me, "Okay, let's go get some food, I am starving." She laughed.

We walked inside and everyone was already at the table. Seth motioned for me to come sit by him so I squeezed my way in between Embry and the wall and took my seat. Leah sat beside her mom and looked down at her plate; she didn't look back up the entire dinner.

--

After dinner, all the guys filed into Billy and my room to play video games. Embry sat beside me and kept giving me a wary look. After an hour of playing video games Embry got up and stretched and pulled me into the hallway.

"What?" I asked, fixing my shirt once he released it from his large hand.

"How could you Charlie? You know I love Leah." His eyes were full of sorrow.

"I didn't do anything on purpose, I swear."

"Then why are you taking Leah?"

I looked at him confused. "I am not taking her, I don't want her."

He scoffed, "Then why does she look at you that way?"

"I don't know what you are talking about, I made it clear to her that I don't want to be with her." I raised my voice slightly.

"Right, if I could believe that." He rolled his eyes.

My hands started to tremble and I couldn't get them to stop.

I pushed past Embry and stomped into my room, wadding my way through my family members -grabbed a shirt and pair of jeans and made my way back through the crowd.

"Where are you going Charlie?" Emmett asked.

"I am leaving!" I huffed.

"But--" I slammed the door before her could finish.

I pushed past Embry and all but ran down the stairs, heading straight for the back down and ran into the woods. I stripped out of my clothes and strapped both sets to my ankles and phased. I didn't know where I was going but I had to get away from La Push; no one wanted me here anyways. Embry, my own cousin hated me because he thought I was stealing his girl… dad still didn't have much to do with me even after I phased the first time, he was still stuck on perfect Billy… and it just plain felt like no one cared about me anymore.

They had pushed me away from the entire family and I had no intensions about returning to them anytime soon.

* * *

Reviews?


	4. Chapter 4

**The Next Generation**

A story of William Taylor, Charlie Masen and Addison Renee.

I do not own Twilight or any of Stephenie Meyer's characters; I only own my three characters.

[Multiple POV]

**Chapter Four – Leaving Home**

**[POV Embry]**

I knew I shouldn't have accused Charlie like I did that night. It has been over three months and no one has heard from him since the night he stormed out. Of course everyone blamed me for him leaving but no one said it out loud except for Leah and she made it clear that when Charlie returned she was determined to be with him. It was getting to the point that I couldn't sleep at night because I was always on patrol, waiting to see if I could sense him phase but there was nothing.

I stayed clear of the Cullens and Jake's family; I didn't belong with them anymore. Bella was due at anytime now and I couldn't even be with them to see my new cousins being brought into the world. Tonight though, I wasn't going to waste anymore time waiting around for nothing to happen so I went back to my apartment and climbed into the hot shower. I stood there just letting the water flow over my tense body trying to clear my thoughts. When the hot water finally ran out and I was sprayed with the icy cold water remaining in the water heater I got out and toweled off.

I managed to make my way through my dark room, stepping over piles of dirty laundry and collapsed on my bed. Towel still around my waist, I snaked my way under my blankets and fell into a deep state of unconsciousness.

**[POV Addison]**

It was always quiet around my house now, Billy stayed in his room alone same as me and the twins and mom and dad were always over at the Cullens house having the pregnancy monitored. When our parents were gone Seth would come over and comfort me, it seemed like all I could do was cry; Charlie wasn't just my brother he was my best friend –other than Seth- and I missed him dearly. Tonight was one of those nights mom, dad and the twins were staying the night with Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper, Billy was staying with Grandpa Charlie and I was at home curled into a ball on Seth's lap.

"Shh, Addie, I am sure he will be home soon." Seth cooed into my ear while caressing my hair.

I sobbed, trying to catch my breath. "How do you know that? It has been almost four months Seth! Four months and not even as much as a simple phone call to let us know he is okay." I said between sobs.

He stopped breathing and rubbing my hair, "I am sorry Addie; I guess I am not helping any. Maybe I should just go…" he started to lift me off of his lap.

"No!" I gasped, gripping my arms around his waist as tight as I could.

"Do you want me to stay?" he whispered.

I looked up at him, staring into his deep ebony eyes, "Of course I do, please… just don't leave me."

He sighed and leaned back onto my bed, pulling me against his chest resting my head under his chin.

"I will only stay if you want me to."

"I never want you to leave, Seth." I smiled up at him.

He brushed away my tears and kissed my forehead. "Then I guess I am stuck here then."

I nodded and squeezed him tighter to me.

I jumped out of Seth's arms when I felt a vibrating sensation against my side. Seth just laughed and pulled his phone from his pocket.

"Hello?" he asked in a husky voice.

"What!? – We are on our way." He went silent and his eyes widened.

"Yes, I am at your house… alright I will call your dad." He paused for a moment.

"Bye!"

He jumped up from the bed. "Addie, get dressed we have to leave now!"

"What is wrong?" I asked, he was scaring me a little.

"You mom is having the babies!"

I grabbed a pair of jeans and pulled them over my shorts. "Let's go!"

We rushed out of the house and got into my car, Seth said he was going to drive because we had to go pick up Grandpa Charlie and Grandpa Billy on our way to the hospital. By the time we picked everyone up and got to the hospital, mom was in the delivery room. We were all stopped from going in except for Grandpa Charlie and Grandpa Billy. Seth, Billy and I headed to the waiting room and sat with Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper.

Emmett was bouncing up and down in the seat, I could feel a wave of calming come over me but Emmett was still bouncing around. Jasper just sighed, Rosalie finally grabbed Emmett's knee and squeezed it; she glared at him and he stopped.

"Thank you Rose." Jasper whispered.

She smiled and nodded.

"Sorry Jazz, but you know how I am when it comes to kids!" Emmett whined.

"I know Emmett but you could calm yourself a little, you can see them soon enough."

"Sure, but I want to see our new nieces or nephews!"

"We all do honey but please, stop being such a pain…" Rosalie hissed.

After an hour Esme came out to the waiting room and had us all join her in the nursery. We all stood in the window of the nursery and one of the nurses came to the window holding two babies wrapped up in blue blankets.

"Boys?" Rosalie asked, almost in a depressed voice.

"Mhmm." Esme giggled.

"What are their names?" I asked.

"You parents haven't decided yet. They were still trying to decide between a few." She answered, still looking in the window at the babies.

I felt a pair of warm arms snaked their way around my waist. "It looks like they have taken after your mother." Seth whispered in my ear.

I hadn't really noticed until he mentioned it. They were both light skinned and their hair was a dark brown almost black color and it was like a curtain of curls. They were so precious; I just wanted to go in a cuddle with them.

"Come on kids, you can come see Bella now." Carlisle announced; I didn't even hear him walk up, damn sneaky vampires.

We followed him back into a large, very open room. My dad was sitting on the edge of the bed beside mom, who was asleep, my grandpas were sitting on a small couch beside the bed and Alice was leaning over a bag pulling out baby clothes-folding them up and placing on the shelf.

Dad looked up when he heard us enter the room and put his finger over his mouth telling us to be quiet. I pulled away from Seth's arm and went over and sat on the floor in front of Grandpa Charlie. He rubbed my shoulders and I looked up at him.

"Hey kiddo, you doing okay?" he whispered.

I nodded at him and looked back over at mom.

She looked so peaceful right now; no doubt it was the drugs that were doing it to her. Dad was holding her hand and rubbing her leg with his free one. Mom's eyes started to flutter and then she opened them.

"Hello sleepy head." Dad chuckled.

Mom just smiled. "Can I see our boys now?" she looked at Carlisle.

"Sure, I will have Susie bring them in." and he left the room.

He quickly returned with one baby in his arms and he was followed by a nurse carrying the other. Carlisle handed the baby to dad and the nurse handed the other to my mom. I wonder what they were going to name my new baby brothers.

"So, what have you decided mom? I don't want my baby brothers to go nameless." I giggled.

"Well, I cannot decide between Johan, Cole, Lee and Logan."

"What about combining them?" I asked.

"I guess that could work, what do you have in mind Addie?"

"Hmm, well what about Johan Lee and Cole Logan?" I asked. They were different but we were most definitely not a normal family.

"I like those, what do you think Jake?"

Dad was cooing to one of my brothers, bouncing him in his arms.

"Jake!" mom growled.

Dad jerked his head up, "What?! What did I miss?"

We all laughed, he was so wrapped up in playing with the baby he wasn't paying attention to anyone around him.

"How do you like name Johan Lee and Cole Logan?" I asked him.

He smiled down at me, "I think they are perfect."

**[POV Seth]**

While everyone was fusing over the new babies I decided it was the best chance for me to go call Charlie. I wasn't telling anyone that I had talked to him about a week ago because he asked me not to mention it. I walked down the hall and headed out the front entrance when I ran into Embry, Leah and Sue.

"Hey Seth, how is Bella?" mom asked.

"She is fine and so are the babies." I smiled.

"Oh good, I am going to go back to see them. See you tonight dear." She said over her shoulder.

"See you later mom."

Leah followed behind her but Embry stayed with me.

"How are you Embry? I don't see you around much anymore."

He shrugged, "Yeah, I guess I don't come around as much as I used to."

"No one does anymore. I am the only non-family member that visits Jake and Bella's house now."

"That is only because of Addie," he huffed.

"I only go because I hate to have her alone crying all day." I snapped.

He dropped his head, "It is all my fault that Charlie left."

"It kind of is Embry. You shouldn't have treated Charlie like that, he didn't deserve it."

"I know…" he sighed.

"Why don't you go in and see the babies. I am sure Bella and Jake will be happy to see you after the past few months of you hiding out."

He chuckled lightly, "I guess so, see ya Seth."

As he walked into the hospital, I stepped around the side and pulled my phone out dialing Charlie's number. It rang three times and then his voice mail picked up; I hate leaving messages so I hung up and called back, this time he answered.

"Hello?" Charlie answered in a sleepy voice.

"Hey Charlie, just called to congratulate you."

"What?"

"Your mom had the babies, twin boys." I smiled.

"Really? Damn, I hate that I missed them."

"You should come home Charlie, we all miss you here."

"I don't know Seth, not like I belonged there anyway."

"The hell you did, you have no idea how upset everyone is that you are gone." I raised my voice slightly.

It was quiet for a moment then he spoke again, "Really think I should?"

"Yeah, I do. Addie has been the worst; she hardly stops crying - when you left she lost her best friend Charlie."

"I will think about it…"

"Damnit Charlie, just come home already!" I shouted into the phone.

"No Seth, if you want me home… then come find me."

"How the hell am I supposed to find you?"

"I will give you a hint, the surf is amazing here." And the line clicked, he hung up.

I sighed loudly, great now I am going to have to go fine him. The only place I could like of with 'amazing surf' would be Hawaii. I had some money saved up so I figured that I should have enough for a place ticket there and back. I headed inside to tell Addie and my mom I was leaving.

I leaned in the doorway of Bella's hospital room and motioned for my mom to come over. When she was out in the hall I explained to her what I was going to do and she wasn't happy with the idea but I assured her that I would come back and I would drag Charlie back with me. I completely forgot about all of us having super hearing except for Mom, Charlie, Bella and Billy. Carlisle came out of the room and gave me his blessing on my journey.

Jake came out next and hugged me, thanking me for trying to find his son and bring his home. I asked him to tell Addie that I wanted to talk to her and he went back in the room and a few moments later Addie popped out of the doorway and closed the door behind her.

"What is it Seth?" she asked as she walked over to where I was standing.

"I am going to go find Charlie."

Her eyes lit up, "Really Seth? You are going to bring him home?!"

I nodded.

She threw her arms around my neck and hugged me tight, "Thank you so much Seth!"

"It is not a problem Addie; I promise I will hurry back as fast as I can."

She slowly dropped her arms to her sides. "But you will be gone too…"

"I will call you everyday to check in, don't worry I promise I will be back." I brushed my hand across her cheek.

"I am going to miss you so much Seth," she said wrapping her arms around my waist.

"I know Addie, I will miss you too." I kissed the top of her hair.

She looked up at me, "Can I have one thing before you leave?"

I smiled down at her, "Anything."

She just looked at me for a moment then she pressed her lips lightly to mine. The warm touch of her soft lips was such a nice feeling; the kiss was soft but passionate. Her tongue traced my bottom lip lightly asking for entrance and I opened my mouth, granting her request. I placed my hands on her hips and pulled her closer to me; she wrapped her arms around my neck and twisted her fingers into my hair. She moaned softly into my mouth and with that my hands slide down to her backside, lifting her off the ground; she then wrapped her legs tightly around my waist.

"Ahmm!" a husky deep voice cleared their throat.

Then I remembered where we were. I broke away from the kiss to see Emmett, Jake, Jasper, Alice and Embry standing in the doorway of Bella's hospital room. They were all smiling. Addie looked over her shoulder to see what I was staring at. Her cheeks flushed and she dropped her legs and I quickly removed my hands.

"Opps," Addie giggled, pushing her face into my chest.

Jake chuckled, "Don't be embarrassed Addie, I knew it was bound to happen at some point."

"Dad…" she groaned.

He just laughed, "Seth, good luck and please come back soon."

I nodded.

"I should be going Addie," I whispered into her ear.

"I wish you didn't have to go…"

"Don't worry sweetheart, I will be back before you know it."

I leaned down and kissed her softly one last time and ushered her back into Bella's room. I said my goodbyes to everyone and left. I had a feeling that someone was following me and I turned to see Emmett walking closely behind me with a huge smile on his face. I stopped so he could catch up.

"Yes Emmett?" I asked.

He threw one arm around my shoulders and started walking.

"So, how was it?" he smirked.

I groaned, "I really don't feel like I should tell you about it…"

"Come on Seth, you're my buddy."

"Fine," I caved, "It was great. Happy?"

"Very."

I rolled my eyes at him.

"I will be back soon, look after Addie for me, will ya?" I asked.

"Sure thing Seth, nothing will touch her as long as I am around."

"Thank Em that means a lot to me."

"No problem Seth," he dropped his arm and reached into his pocket, "Here you will be needing these." He handed me a small roll of money and a credit card.

"I can't take your money Em, I have my own."

"Yeah, your college fund and I refuse to let you use it." He shoved the money and the card into my hand.

"Really, I don't want to take it…" I said trying to hand it back.

"I won't take it, plus it was Alice's idea to give it to you." He smiled.

"Alice, but how did she…"

"Visions, duh!" he whispered.

I smack my forehead, "Duh, forgot about that."

Emmett just shook his head, "Werewolves…" he murmured.

He threw his arms around me giving me a bear hug, "Take care Seth and please bring back my nephew."

"Will do Em, take care of Addie for me!" I shouted over my shoulder as I walked out of the hospital doors.


	5. Busy Life

I am busy with my classes as of now and let me tell you, they are sucking major ass right now.

I have to put my stories on hold for now but I promise, as soon as I get the chance I will be updating me stories.

So, please do not yell at me too much!


End file.
